


Incomprehension

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Comedy, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Muggle Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for shiftylinguini's challenge of Remus/Sirius, an escalator, incomprehension, a bag of crisps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomprehension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



“But what’s the point of a moving staircase if it only ever goes to one place?!” Sirius continued to complain.

“Just get on the escalator…” Remus was feeling exasperated. They’d been stood at the top for ten minutes now.

“Can’t you slow it down?”

It had just meant to be a friendly shove of encouragement, but Remus hadn’t seen the crisp packet under Sirius’s foot until he slipped. He caught his balance on the handrail as he started to descend.

“Help! I’m being kidnapped!”

Remus hid his face in his hands and stepped on.

“I’ll never understand Muggles,” Sirius shrugged.


End file.
